Mejores amigos
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Todo ocurrió de una manera que nunca imaginó, jamás pensó que sus mejores amigos se gustaran entre sí.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _Reto concebido a lore-chan 02, en el digi-foro Proyecto 1-8, del topic las Mendigas fickeras II._

 ** _El reto fue el siguiente:_** Quiero una situación inversa a lo que se mostró con el Sorato y Taichi en Digimon. Quiero que sea Yamato el que sea dejado de lado y que Mimi elija a Taichi. (sin sorato). No soporto saber que mi pobre Tai sufrió porque Sora eligió a su mejor amigo. Que Yamato sienta lo mismo, que sufra, pero que finalmente acepte todo, como lo hizo Tai en su oportunidad.

 **Pairing:** Michi / Yamato.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **Mejores amigos**

* * *

Él nunca supo identificar aquello que sentía hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente, tanto sus amigos, como su padre le preguntaban sobre alguna chica que le gustase, a la edad que empezó a tener fans por su grupo musical, nunca decía nada al respecto, pero lo cierto era que él ya tenía a alguien especial en su vida.

Ese alguien no era nadie más que su mejor amiga de la infancia, Mimi.

Desde niños, hacían todo juntos, tenían mucho en común, y más que todo la música era lo que los unía más que a nadie, Mimi cantaba, y él solía tocar la guitarra. Aunque eran muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, ella solía quejarse por muchas cosas, actuar como una niña mimada todo el tiempo, aunque eso a él no le molestaba, desde su punto de vista, la hacía lucir hermosa, y realmente nunca le objetó que ella fuese así, él le tenía una gran paciencia.

Para Yamato, Mimi, como su mejor amiga era alguien irremplazable, y le parecía alguien realmente hermosa, en todos los ámbitos, tanto por su personalidad como su físico. No importaba que tan feo haya sido su día, una sonrisa viniendo de parte de Mimi, lo hacían sentir mejor al final.

Y cuando Yamato cumplió sus 14 años de edad, se dio cuenta de que su amistad era tan fuerte, que pensó, que quizá, ella podría sentir lo mismo por él.

Pero entonces, algo inesperado pasó.

—Tengo que decirte algo —Le dijo Mimi, en el pasillo del instituto, siendo la hora del descanso.

—¿Sucede algo? —Yamato se preocupaba cuando Mimi decía cosas como esas, porque ella siempre iba directo al grano, sin decir cosas como las que acababa de decir, provocando que el suspenso lo matase por dentro, en ese momento, Mimi sacó dio a relucir una linda caja adornada con un lazo color rojo, el rubio no lo tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que era, el 14 de Febrero, se trataba de chocolates para el día de San Valentin. Una ola de nervios se apoderó de él cuando lo observó. Tenía miedo de lo que diría a continuación.

—Son para Taichi —Declaró ella algo sonrojada. Aquélla nueva faceta, le parecía tan tierna, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir triste, porque lo que la provocaba actuar de esa manera, era otra persona, por lo que aquellas palabras habían sido como un gran choque en su corazón.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Desde que eran unos niños, Taichi sólo había vivido para molestar a Mimi, incluso ella siempre llegaba con quejas acerca de él. Jamás pensó, que realmente, Mimi Tachikawa, llegase a sentir algo por su mejor amigo, eso lo llevó a preguntarse: ¿Taichi sentiría lo mismo por ella? Era algo difícil de procesar, la vida amorosa de Taichi era igual o peor que la de él.

—Pero me siento insegura de dárselos —Manifestó ella muy tímida, desviando su mirada.

Sabía, que en un momento como ése, su mejor amiga, Mimi, lo necesitaba más que a nadie.

—Puedes hacerlo —Le apoyó con una sonrisa, no se dejaría llevar por sentimientos egoístas, él la apoyaría en sus decisiones, además, Taichi no era una persona mala, no había otro chico en quien confiase más, además de su hermano, si él le correspondía, sabía que todo sería sincero y "serio"—. Siempre has sido una chica muy confiada, esto no es nada para ti —Le animó, logrando sacar una sonrisa en Mimi.

—¡Sí, lo haré! —Exclamó ella llena de confianza— ¡Gracias Yamato! —Ella besó su mejilla rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el salón donde estaba Taichi.

Él la veía alejarse, en veloz carrera, tan emocionada que no pudo evitar sentirse de alguna manera feliz por ella, pero lo cierto era que su corazón estaba roto.

Se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Mimi no era una simple atracción, realmente la quería, pero fue muy cobarde como para decírselo antes, o más bien, un descuidado.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Mimi y Taichi caminar por el patio, el moreno disfrutando de sus chocolates mientras charlaban y reían, Yamato los observaba desde la ventana en el segundo piso.

Observando como su primer amor se iba con otra persona. Pero, lo superaría, y siempre estaría para su mejor amiga, en las buenas y en las malas. Por lo que sonrió y regresó al salón de clases.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! :) espero haya llenado las expectativas XD me pareció muy interesante escribir algo como esto, nunca se me había ocurrido por lo que de verdad lo disfruté mucho (Bah! Siempre disfruto de una buena Friendzone? xD okno) sin han llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado ;)


End file.
